4 am
by penchou
Summary: It's 4 in the morning and Yoshiki wonders who could be calling him so early. [ayushiki]


The loud ringing of what seems to be coming from his phone, spurs Yoshiki awake in the middle in the night. He is groaning from the noisy and abrupt ringing that oh so have to disrupt his well-deserved sleep after staying up late doing work. Yoshiki reaches blindly for his phone which he placed right on top of his side table.

Grunting slightly, he flails his hand around the table, in hopes of getting the phone to answer whoever had called him. He keeps on searching for it until he feels the vibrating object and grips at it, pulling it to his side.

"This better be important." He mutters to himself, albeit his voice still a bit raspy from having just woke up.

Gathering himself to remain lying down, he answers the call and brings it to his ears, not bothering to check the caller ID. He closes his eyes and promptly greets," Hello." But he does not expect what he hears next.

" _Ki-Kishinuma?"_

It's Shinozaki and for some reason she came to call him so late. Not only that, he realizes that she sounds scared, almost to the point of crying. Yoshiki checks the time from his clock. It reads 4'o clock in the morning.

Whatever happened to her must be terrible to the point of deciding to call him up.

"Shinozaki? Why are you still up?" he starts, careful enough not to make her more upset.

She does not answer immediately, instead he can hear the quick and erratic sounds of her breathing and Yoshiki can say that she is close to hyperventilating. Which worries him because this does not do well for her and the class rep is prone to hyperventilating.

"Shinozaki? I'm not sure what happened" he says, hoping to catch her attention, "but you have to calm down, first."

" _O… o-kay."_ She blurts out.

"Deep breaths, class rep." he suggests.

The bleached blonde then begins to breathe in deeply, and slowly releases it.

"Come on, Shinozaki. Deep breaths." he repeats.

He repeats the action to further bring her to copy him. She later then begins to calm down and he can hear the normal rate of her breathing, thanfully.

" _Th-thanks, Kishinuma_." She says, although hesitantly but still earning a brow raise from Yoshiki, not that she can see him do it.

He is tempted to act unfazed but he feels like his heart skipped a beat and he fights the urge to blush just because of a simple phrase. Dammit you, he thinks to himself and giving himself a mental slap to the face, he focuses back at the situation at hand.

"Uh… No problem." He scratches his neck, still flustered.

Again, not like she could see him.

"So," he fakes a cough, "Had a nightmare?"

" _Yeah…_ "

Must be a terrible one, he thinks to himself.

" _Excuse me?!_ " she raises her voice, angry tone used especially towards him.

That's when Yoshiki realized, he said that one aloud.

' _Shit.'_

Frantically sitting upright, he explains, "Sorry! A slip of the tongue, I swear."

" _Hmph!_ " she huffs at him, from the other line.

"Alright, alright, Shinozaki."

" _Don't push your luck just because I called you._ "

"Okay, okay…" he repeats, in hopes that he would not be scolded for trying to be of help.

Yoshiki hears her sigh from the other line and it slowly turns to a soft laugh. The former delinquent interjects at the sudden change of mood but he soon joins with her and they both fall into a temporary fit of laughter. A couple of minutes later, they both slowly stopped until silence remained. Neither said a word before he decided to break it, still worried.

"Why'd you even call me?" he asks, knowing that she would've called Satoshi instead.

"…"

Of course she couldn't answer to that.

Yoshiki sighs but continues with a concerned tone, "Did it have something to do with the nightmare?"

Hesitantly, she manages an " _mmm-hmm_ " and that's enough for him to understand the situation.

"You don't ha-"

Whatever he was about to say, he forgot it when she cut him off.

"- _I just wanted to…_ " she trails off, probably wondering what to say next.

He keeps his mouth shut, and waits for her to finish.

" _I just wanted to hear your voice, I guess._ "

" _To know if you're ok._ " She finishes.

Yoshiki is at lost for words because this is such a rare moment for her to tell him something like that because honestly he knows she hates his guts. So, as a friend, he feels thankful for such words but deep down he can feel that warm feeling circulating around his chest area again.

Probably realizing what she has just told him, she embarrassingly exclaims " _Well, good night it's really late and we have class later. Bye!_ "

She proceeds to hang up the call before he could say something in return and now Yoshiki is left listening to static. The bleached blonde drops the phone from his ear and faces forward to his room, reflecting on the conversation.

She sure can be mean to him but he can tell it's her way of being concerned. Which makes him thinks that Shinozaki can really be nice to him if she wants to. Even if she tries to hide it, he can tell she had good intentions.

Realizing that it is pretty late and only a few hours till class, he places his phone back. Yawning because he have almost forgotten that he is tired, he goes back to sleep, a smile on his face.

* * *

 _This hasn't been edited yet and it's late and I'm tired. I'm sure this has gotten a bit OOC and my writing skills have gotten rusty but thank you for reading this. Don't forget to leave a review, fave and follow!_


End file.
